New Destiny
by Bryn-Hart
Summary: Boba's father is dead and an old friend comes back to finish his training. (Chapter 3 up now! Chp. 1 fixed!)
1. New Destiny

Bonjour, to you all! This story is just a thought I had while crying my eyes out over the death of Jango Fett. (I cried even harder when Zam died. Yeah, yeah. I'm a sap. Hehe.) Anywho, it's just a "What If" kind of story. I hope you all like it.   
  
Disclaimer: You know who owns Star Wars and all the creatures within. It's Obi-Wan aka George Lucas.   
  
  
  
It happened so quickly. First he was fighting like the valiant warrior everyone knew and the next. His body was just laying there in the coarse, palluting sand of Geonosis. Young Boba couldn't even begin to peel his eyes from the body of his father. Slowly, so as not to lose control of his emotions, Boba knelt down and lovingly held his father's helmet against his forehead.  
  
"I -will- become the best bounty hunter this galaxies ever seen. I promise you, Dad." A wracking tremble ripped over Boba and he couldn't stop the cry that poured forth from his parched lips. Tears not common to the small boy spilled from his deep chocolate eyes as realisation hit him that he was now an orphan.  
  
Approaching footsteps broke the mourning Boba was in and he instinctively lunged for his father's blaster. Spinning to his feet, the little hunter held the gun in a firm grip at the shadow heading determindly toward him. "Stop or I'll shoot!" The hoarse and cracking voice he spoke was unrecognizable, but held enough conviction to make any man realize he spoke truth.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Boba." That voice. So soft and melodic. It sounded almost like....  
  
"Zam?!?!" The lithe clawdite woman strutted forth from the shadow's of the rocky hall and into the blazing sunlight. She was so stunning in that instant that Boba's stomach did a flip. "But you're....." Curses! He was having trouble comprehending all this. He had heard his father speaking with Taun We about Zam's death. He'd heard it!  
  
Zam bent to one knee before the trembling child and lightly slipped the blaster from his grip, placing it beside her. "Boba.." She whispered softly as she brought a gloved hand to stroke the glistening tears from his tanned features. "Everything is going to be alright. You're father and Taun We found a way to restore my living cells and brought me back.....for this very reason. You're father wanted me to watch over you in case something happened to you."  
  
Well, that did make sense in some ways to Boba. And right now he knew he needed someone more than anything in this world. Someone who was just as close to his father as he was. "Zam, what are we going to do?" There was no whining to his question, but the harsh plea of a child. One who was left in the dark to fear the non-existent creatures in his closet.   
  
"I am going to make sure that what happened to your father does not happen to you." The beautiful hunter stood and placed a soft hand on Boba's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Come, we must get to Kamino before they come for you. One rule your father forgot to teach you is never to stay in one place for very long."   
  
Nodding his curly head, Boba glanced one more time to his father's headless body before walking beside Zam toward his new destiny. But it was better to not have to face it alone.  
  
  
  
Ok, end Chapter 1. Yay for me!! If you guys want Chapter 2 PLEASE R&R. It is immensely appreciated. Have a good day, everyone! ^_^ 


	2. Destruction of Memories

Welcome ladies and gentleman to the second installment of "New Destiny." With this one I may be getting a little more serious and perhaps deathly sorrowful so bare with me. In the end it will all come together. More "What Ifs" and of course drama.  
  
Disclaimer: I've written too many of these things! You all know who did Star Wars, if not....seek help.  
  
  
  
  
The sounds of blaster fire and battle cries filled the barren wasteland of Tatooine. To the naked eye it looked like some monsterous storm was brewing, but up close it was merely a small boy looking not a day over fifteen, and a beautiful woman, her face shielded by a garment of lavender cloth.   
  
The intensity of their battle would seem to the death, but in the mind's of Zam Wesell and the newly orphaned Boba Fett, it was simply another training session. Both were sweating and exhausted under the extreme heat of the suns and after only two hours Boba could take no more.  
  
His small body slumped to the ground, his chest heaving violently as he tried to inhale a decent breath. "No.....more." He panted wearily. Not even with his father had he trained to much....nor so fiercely. He knew, though, that every time he and Zam trained, it was the will to prove himself worthy to his dad's spirit that kept him going for hours on end.   
  
Through the blurriness of his vision, Boba watched as Zam fell to her knees beside him. Quickly, she unlatched the cloth, allowing it to fall away from her chiseled face. "Boba! Boba, can you hear me?" the panic in her voice didn't suit her. At least to Boba he didn't. His slack mouth tried to form words of comfort to his worried teacher, but instead all that came out was a groggy moan. Before he knew it the heat, exhaustion, and throbbing migraine took over, forcing him to fall deep into a nightmarish sleep.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
As Boba's spirit floated back from slumber, the gentle hum of the Slave 1 filled his senses. Even as his body scolded him, Boba shot up and looked around sharply. So many thoughts ran through his head he could barely decipher them. All he knew is that they were wondering where the ship was headed.   
  
As if on cue, the hydrolic doors to Boba's sleeping quarter's hissed open to reveal Zam. It wasn't often he saw her without her armorweave on. He even had to admit she was beautiful as she stood there so ethereal like in a white off-the-shoulder blouse and a pair of form fitting black leggings. Even the kneehigh black boots she wore made her look more in command of things.  
  
"Good, you're awake. I was worried I'd killed you back there." Allowing a weak chuckle to run through his chalky throat, Boba shrugged.  
  
"I'm not that easy to kill, Zam. Sorry." His wistful eyes settled back on Zam and for a moment she had to look away. They reminded her so much of Jango. *Now's not the time.* Her braincells hissed violently. Looking back to the small boy, Zam walked to his bed and sat precariously on the edge. "Where are we going?" Boba finally asked. His curiousity always did get the best of him.  
  
A wry smile touched Zam's lips as she clutched her hands within her lap. "Oh....no where in particular. I just thought we'd make a quick stop by Kamino, perhaps stay a few days on Topica City." The widening of Boba's eyes caused Zam's smile to brighten considerably.   
  
"Kamino! That means I'll get to see Taun We!" It had been two years since Boba had been anywhere near Kamino. How refreshing it would be to return to the watery world and see his oldest friend once again. Taun We. The one who had been there for him for any reason. Whether it be a cold or he was just bored. "Kamino." He repeated again, this time more of a whisper as his fond thoughts whirled through his no longer troubled mind.  
  
"We'll be there in about 20 minutes, I suggest you get dressed." Blinking a bit, Boba nodded enthusiastically as he leapt from his bed and hurriedly through on the nearest outfit he could find. Zam left unnoticeably and took a seat in the pilot's chair. This was exactly what both of them needed.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Boba was bouncing anxiously in the co-pilots seat as they began entering Kamino's atmosphere. Immediately, they were met with crashing waves and pounding droplets of rain. *Home again. It's been so long.* In his mind, Boba kept practicing what he would say to Taun We once they had landed.   
  
"There it is!" Boba shouted, his finger pointing to the outline of Topica City. However, as they approached, the City didn't look at all like Boba had remembered it. Zam skillfully landed the Slave 1 on a debris covered landing dock. "No." Boba whispered. *No.* His mind whispered back.  
  
Boba fled from the cockpit and to the bridge, slamming his fist repeatedly against the lowering mechanism. It was too slow for Boba, and after little thought he jumped from the still lowering metal platform. His steps were slow and he could almost see himself walking toward his father's body. Only this time....he was walking toward what remained of the city he once knew as home. Topica City had been destroyed.  
  
  
  
I hoped you liked it everyone! Please, tell me what you think. Chapter 3 will be filled with more surprises and I may even branch this one out into NC-17 so I may further explore Boba's growing feelings for Zam. Have a great day, lovely's! ^_^ 


	3. Growing Up

'Allo there! ^_^ Once more I apologize for the mess up of the last chapters. They are fixed and ready for reading now so you'll be able to catch up on what's going on. I'm almost finished with the NC-17 branch off of this, so be on the look out.   
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll do a quick one just so you remember these characters are not mine. They belong to George Lucas. Ok, finished. On With the story!  
  
  
  
"Boba...I'm sorry." Zam's hand was more of an annoyance than a comfort to Boba now. He just wished for nothing but peace as he felt warm tears well within his eyes. His home, his friends. Gone. That thought held more for Boba than what could be described. He spun toward Zam's heat and buried his face against her, weeping uncontrollably into her drenched clothes.   
  
Once more, Zam's soothing gestures calmed him almost instantly, her coos of comfort having a slight effect. "I want to know who did this." Through the storm he was barely audible. But his tone made everything perfectly clear. He was going to get revenge on the Jedi's for murdering his father, and he was bound and determined to discover who had demolished Topica City.   
  
Boba's small form pulled back from his friend and teacher. Horror brew within Boba's doe wide eyes. How could he have forgotten the most important thing in all of this. Spinning toward the rubble, Boba's small feet slammed against the rough metal platform. His cries were clear over the blasting thunder and threatening waves. "Taun We!!" Frantically he searched for any sign his best friend had make it....but in his search he only found a withered and lifeless corpse of a mentor.   
  
"Oh, Taun We..I should never have left." Exhausted, the young boy fell beside the ethereal alien, his hands white knuckled as the clutched his rain soaked trouser's. A hatred so deep and ancient filled his heart at the thought of all he had lost. In this world, he realised, only pain and suffering were eternal.   
  
Unable to reach out and stroke the smooth head of the body before him, Boba stood and looked over his shoulder to Zam. He knew he no longer needed her to teach him. All that was needed to be taught had been taught, drilled into his very essence, really. Still, he needed the protection she could offer. His small being was still too weak to fend off enemies.   
  
Walking deliberately back to Slave 1, Boba called over his shoulder, "Use every resource you have to find out who did this!" Even Zam could see he had grown in these past few minutes. She was now his bodyguard. Inside she felt a small emptiness that not being his mentor left. Not dwelling on the matter, the female hunter walked into the ship and to her quarters. Right now sleep commanded her and the safety of knowing Boba knew how to fly better than most put any worries at ease.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
The stars that zoomed past the ship no longer held any beauty for Boba. Once, when everything he loved still existed, he thought they were the most amazing thing he had even seen. But those memories died with his loved ones. Each time a new torment befell him, another memory would become tarnished and fade.   
  
Boba's cold stare as he tapped new coordinates would frighten even the most viscious acklay into retreat. A cruel smile tugged at Boba's lips as their next destination flashed across the screen. ~Coruscant.~ For the longest time he had avoided that place, but that was only due to the fact he had lost Zam there. Well, supposedly anyway. After she returned to him, Boba was able to bring back all good memories of the place. In a few more years he planned on making even more good memories. Until then he would have to settle for scoping every nook and cranny. Then the revenge on the Jedi's would take place.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
  
Yay! Chapter 3 all finished and pretty. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It's so nice to know what people think, even if they think it's made for the trash can. Hehe ^_^. Anywho! In the next chapter I plan on skipping ahead through the timeline to when Boba is 20....oh, well, you'll see! Au revoir! Aloha! Goodbye! 


End file.
